I Am Dead
by Sathlorian
Summary: God, why didn't we listen to you Dib? This wouldn't have happened in the first place! Zim. The one who brought me down. I want him gone! I want . . . revenge.I do not own Invader Zim, Gaz or any of the characters.
1. prologue

A/N: This is a very dark fic. It's a little twisted and maybe a little confusing but, it should be good. I presume that you are a Gaz fan if you're reading this. I just had an idea. I've been working hard on it so please no flames. Flames burn! Ouch! But, yeah, it's an Invader Zim fic, so, enjoy! Oh, and I will update my other story soon, Ok?

_**I Am Dead**_

****

_Chapter one:_

_Where am I?_

_I can't feel **anything**. _

_I'm completely numb. Nothing. I can't feel anything._

_What happened?_

_I can't seem to remember._

_All I can see are figures._

_**Dark** figures buried oh so deep into my mind._

_Those horrifying screams._

_And those . . . those, **people**. All of those** people**. I can still hear there desperate dries for help._

_I guess even when you're dead, you still hallucinate and dream._

_I thought once you were gone, it was over. No more pain or hunger. No more frustration or rage._

_Or feelings of loss and grief. Not having to feel sadness over the loss of a foe._

_What went wrong?_

_God, why didn't we listen to you Dib?_

_**Why!**?_

_This would have never happened in the **first** place!_

_Ohhhh._

_It's so dark where I am._

_The puzzle is falling apart._

_Bits and pieces braking off at a time; taking the life I once had in me._

_Gone._

_That's what it has **always** been. _

_Always blank and disturbingly silent; Hiding away from the world._

_**Jesus Christ**! I can't believe how blind I was._

_Maybe if I would have opened my stinking **eyes** once in a while, I would have known more; I would have cared more._

_Once we had all finally realized it, it was too late._

_All that had once been, no more._

_All that had once lived, no more._

_All that had once made us happy, sigh; no more._

_The one who brought me down, laughing as he did; Zim. I hate Him with a passion. _

_I **hate **him with every molecule of my being._

_I hope he dies an excruciatingly painful death._

_I want to hear his pitiful cry of despair as I blast his god damn head off!_

_This place can't hold me forever._

_YOU HEAR ME? YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER! _

_I want him to feel what I felt as he killed my family right in front of my eyes; making me **watch** him do it!_

_Curse you Zim!_

_I 'sniff' **hate** you!_

_You hear me! Hate! You!_

_I want you **dead**!_

_I want you **gone**!_

_I want . . . revenge._

A/N: man that was a short chapter! Can you tell what happened yet? All that I will say is that Gaz is dead and remains of her voice are speaking to you. If you are still confused, oh well; I'm not explaining it to you. I will update my other story soon. This is going to get a little more interesting in the next chapter. Just R&R!


	2. the End is Only the Begginning

A/N: Mwahahaahaaahaaaa! YES! I have finally done it! I have come up with chapter 2!Do not question meeee!

**Chapter 2: the End is Only the Beginning**

The wind blew softly among the ruins of what used to be humanity. The ground began to rumble and crack and a dark figure arose from the debts of the earth. "Mortos der soul stealer has returned!"

Mortos stumbled to the ground and looked around the wasteland. "I said, Mortos der soul stealerHas returned!" He looked around aimlessly and sniffed. "Nobody hear Mortos?"

Suddenly something caught Mortos's eye. "Huh?" He mumbled and walked over to it. A small girl lay there. A mess of violet hair was strung around her pail face. Mortos poked her bloodied face with the tip of his finger and cocked an eyebrow. He pondered for a moment until an idea popped up in his mind. "You no have life? Mortos grant you life!" His eyes became cold and fierce. The sky turned a ghostly green and the ground shook. Spirits of the underworld flew around the girl's body and seemed to embrace her. Mortos laughed maniacally. The spirits fused with her body. Her eyes flashed open as the girl gasped for breath.

Mortos seized the ghosts and the sky returned to normal. The girl painstakingly rose to her knees, still coughing and gagging from the loss of oxygen. She groaned in pain. "Wha-what happened?" Her voice crackled as she spoke. She cleared her throat and stood up. "Mortos has brought you back!" The little girl cocked an eyebrow. "Waitaminit, you mean I was dead?" Mortos blinked and nodded. She pulled at her torn dress and looked around. Her eyes opened wide as everything came back to her. The invasion….Zim…….Dib. "Wait! Dib!" Her head shot up. Dib was….gone. "He's gone and it's all my fault". Tears streamed down her face. Her expression became cold. "Zim" She glowered. "I'll kill him! I'll…."Her eyes glowed white and suddenly Mortos flew backwards. "…I'll, huh?" Mortos rubbed his head and stood up from the ground where he had landed. "Oh" He moaned.

She starred at her hands. "What, what just happened?" Mortos scratched his head. "Using the realm of the under world, Mortos bring you back to life! In doing so, you are accursed by the spirits!" She opened one eye pungently. "Side affect". He plainly said. "Side affect, huh?" She thought about it for a moment. "I could use my spooky powers to destroy Zim". An evil grin found its way onto her face. _Ah yes, I shall make him pay._ She thought grimly. She concentrated on a piece of metal that lie on the ground, charcoaled from fire, and put her hands in a defensive position in front of her chest.

The metal began to hover in the air slightly. She grinned and moved her hands higher in the air. Her eyes began to glow again and the piece of metal crashed to the ground with a loud clatter. Mortos stretched his arms and yawned. "Mortos weak, must return to spooky home now". The violet haired girl ran up to him. "But, what the heck am I supposed to do? You can't just leave me here!" Mortos looked at her tiredly. "Mortos must go now. You take care of yourself". She growled and crossed her arms. "Look kid, Mortos must return to the world under the over world. Mortos no stay long or I loose power". She growled in frustration. "My names not kid! It's Gaz!" Blood streamed down the side of her face from a wound on her forehead. She put her hand on her forehead and pulled it back, revealing blood on her hand.

Mortos blinked tiredly as the sky ascended downward and the grown cracked wide open. He flew up into the sky and was gone. Gaz sighed and looked around the vast wasteland of destruction that had once been her home. She looked at her hands as if they were not her own - as if they were someone else's. Why did everything in this God-forsaken universe have to be so difficult? Gaz wondered. All she wanted out of it was just some peace, a slice of pizza; torment her brother – was that so much to ask for? She had to admit, on the inside she did care about Dib. Nevertheless, that was not the issue at hand. She was going to make Zim suffer. For Dib; for everyone! Zim would rule the day he messed with planet earth.

A/N: Well, what did you think? It took me a while for me to think up a good chapter. This is not the end of it though. I'm sorry for my absence from the fan fiction world. I have been busy. R&R plzzzzz.


End file.
